Currently, a wide range of equipment and methods are available to disinfect or sterilize objects and surfaces in residential, industrial, commercial, hospital, hotel, and food processing environments. Exemplary treatment devices for treatment of objects, and methods of use for those treatment devices, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,486, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated as a portion of this disclosure by reference. A document disclosing characterization and use of Peroxone as a treatment substance is available on the world wide web at epa.gov/ogwdw/mdbp/pdf/alter/chapt_7.pdf. Although directed generally toward treatment of water, the aforementioned document is also incorporated by reference as a portion of this disclosure. Various chemical reactions and structures for generating Hydroxyl radicals and other deodorizing, disinfecting, and/or sterilizing elements are disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 62/090,799, the entire disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference as a portion of this disclosure.
Unfortunately, the state of the art products and equipment for disinfecting, deodorizing and/or sterilizing are confined to products best suited to use in a commercial or industrial environment, due to increased expense and cumbersome methods and chemicals. In view of the foregoing, what is needed are products, equipment and methods for treating (e.g. disinfecting, deodorizing, and/or sterilizing) surfaces of objects which are simple to use, less expensive, and more environmentally friendly.